


[Podfic] The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea (live recording)

by argentumlupine



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguably asexual character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfication, Story within a Story, Tea, Women Being Awesome, live performance, vocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:Three fairy godmothers at tea, discussing sexism, stepmothers, and princesses they have known.Podfic of the story by El Staplador. Performed for a live audience at Podfication 2016.





	[Podfic] The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea (live recording)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141781) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Theory and Practice of Fairy-Godmothering, Discussed in an Appropriate Environment, Namely, Over Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568542) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> Recording of other live performances from Podfication can be found [at AO3 work 11162601.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11162601)

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo) and [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bfairy%20tales%5d_Theory_and_Practice_live.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:10:34



## Download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bfairy%20tales%5d_Theory_and_Practice_live.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB

  
---|---


End file.
